


Pokemon Parody Episode 72: Teleportation

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets teleported to a different town!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 72: Teleportation

Bob's heart seemed to pound in his ears in sheer excitement as he entered Johto. For some reason, he never thought he'd go outside the area he was familiar with; or at least so soon! With his imagination running rampant, he begun to look around him, only to see it looked almost exactly the same. 

Kaori noticed his look of disappointment. "It's different from Kanto elsewhere. Not too far from here, in fact." 

Bob looked at her. She smiled. He smiled back. 

"Alright!" Bob said, suddenly beaming as usual. "Lets begin Part 2!" As he shouted this, he emphasized this by throwing up his balled fists. Bob blinked, looking confused. 

Kaori giggled a bit, "You can get there by an Abra's Teleportation." She gestured at him, asking him to follow. Bob listened, and she brought him to the Pokémon Center. Sure enough, there was a blueish-black trainer with an Abra beside him. 

"Well..." Kaori said, a noticeable tint of sadness in her voice, "See you in Goldenrod." The two smiled at each other. 

"See ya." Bob turned around, prying his eyes off of her. Abra's trainer said he already knew what he wanted. Abra used Teleport on Bob.


End file.
